Many medical procedures, such as angiographies, involve injecting a contrast media directly into a patient. Angiography is a procedure used in the diagnosis and treatment of cardiovascular conditions including abnormalities or restrictions in blood vessels. During angiography, a radiographic image of the heart or a vascular structure is obtained by injecting contrast media through a catheter into a vein or artery of the patient. The injected contrast media can pass to vascular structures in fluid communication with the vein or artery in which the injection is made. X-rays are passed through the region of the body in which the contrast media was injected. The X-rays are absorbed by the contrast media, causing a radiographic outline or image of the blood vessel containing the contrast media. The contrast media itself is often a viscous fluid with a density greater than water. It is desirable to not inject more contrast media into the patient than is required to successfully perform the imaging procedure. Accordingly, some formulations of contrast media contain a reduced amount of imaging material in a given volume of fluid, thereby making it less viscous and less dense. With these formulations of contrast media, the physician has more options and control to reduce the amount of imaging material injected into a patient.